Darkness and Stars
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: I kiss her. My eyes screwed shut, my lips pressed together, tightly. Certainly not the best kiss ever, but sometimes she gets all pissy when I kiss her out of the blue and she punches me in the face. Ichigo and Rukia : Please Review!


Hello! Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

I slowly creak open an eye, anticipating when it will hit me. The stench of alcohol fills my nostrils and my head feels like it has been sat on by a walrus. I groan into the softness beneath my head. I open both eyes wide and try to focus.

Oh, I'm in my room. How the _bloody hell_ did I get here? The state I was in a few hours ago, it's a miracle I managed to climb the stairs. I don't really remember much... umm I think it was supposed to be a picknick for Rukia's birthday or something. But then the _others_ had turned up, dragging a barrel of sake and plenty of shot glasses.

Chaos had ensued.

What kind of normal person drinks at 4 in the afternoon anyway? Oh well, I guess I'm one to talk.

It was dark, I remember, as we all staggered through the streets, back to my empty house. I also remember no one asking me for permission to pass out where they stood, which is unfortunately what the majority of people did. But Rukia..._Rukia!_ Where is she?!!

I sit bolt upright and instantly regret it. The world spins on its axis and left and right come together.

I run for the toilet, nearly tripping and falling on my face as my feet get trapped in the blanket. I free myself as quickly as possible and burst into the bathroom, forcing my face into the toilet, as close to the smelly water at the bottom, as i can.

Hello, dinner.

After brushing my teeth repeatedly and showering the vomit away, I step out of the bathroom feeling clean, albeit still a bit shitty.

As I walk back to my room I notice a corpse in the hall way.

Ah.

It's got long red hair, except someone has shave a huge chunk of it off and the words 'I have a small willy' has been written on its forehead.

Poor bastard.

As I step around Renji's unconscious form, I silently thank Jesus himself my sister's aren't around to see this.

As I go back to my room I find Rukia as well. She's on my bed, clad only in a pair of chappy the bunny underwear and my favourite shirt and taking up most of the space on my bed. She murmurs and shifts in her sleep, her arm fanning out to where I was sleeping next to her.

I guess... Nahh - you wouldn't call it 'Going Out'. It's just the occasional snog when we're alone and horny and can't think of a better way to vent.

Although I have caught myself wondering (umm... quite a few times, actually) about what kind of a girlfriend she would be, I have concluded she would be no good for me.

She's dead for a start, but also I have a life to live and if we were together she would take away my freedom as a human. I'd forever be running around, cutting up hollows, training with Zangetsu. It would never end.

I walk across the room, pull back the covers, and snuggle into her warmth.

I feel her smile against my forehead.

I glance at the sky, through the window, from under Rukia's chin. There's no moon tonight, only darkness and stars.

I like nights like this.

"Woah..." It sounded like a breath, I didn't even realize it was me who spoke.

"What?" She whispers back.

"A shooting star" I jerk my head to the window. She turns, and her groggy face lights up. I've never seen a shooting star before in my life. But I'm not looking up at the sky. I'm looking at the girl lying next to me.

She is worth the sacrifice of my freedom. She is worth everything.

"Rukia" I say. She turns and looks at me.

I kiss her. My eyes screwed shut, my lips pressed together, tightly. Certainly not the best kiss ever, but sometimes she gets all pissy when I kiss her out of the blue and she usually punches me in the face.

To be honest, I was expecting a punch.

But oh no.

She kisses me back with those soft lips of hers and prises my mouth open, kissing me ferociously. She tastes like a stale carpet, but you don't hear me complain.

Instead I meet her insistent tongue on its second probe, gently touching and stroking, which sends something raw and carnal down my spine where it gathers in my cock. We kiss again, neither of us have the restraint, to hold back our gasps. The lip lock becomes hungrier and hungrier, until Rukia's fingers slid into my hair and she gently pulls away, both of us breathing heavily.

We pull apart and I strip off my cloths. I've never been naked in front of Rukia before.

I feel a pair of eyes bearing into me and turn to face her. She's naked, her cloths in a messy pile on the floor.

I reach out and cup her face in my hands. I have to make sure she's real and not some kind of ghost or angel that could vanish if I blink.

Girls are really such beautiful things.

I trace the curve of her neck down to her breasts. They fit beautifully in my hands. I squeeze gently, watching her face. Her eyes are closed; her mouth opens in a soft sigh. I roll a pink nipple between my finger and thumb and she makes such a sensual noise I can't help but groan as well.

I wrap my arms around her waist and I lower her backwards onto the bed.

Then there is an awkward pause.

OK, DONT TAKE THE PISS!

I know all about sex thank you very much, but what exactly am I supposed to do next? It's not like I've had sex before, to perfect myself. In typical Ichigo fashion, I start to panic.

"I'll show you..." she whispers.

She takes one of my hands and guides it across her hips and down past her naval.

I sink one trembling digit into her body.

For one insane moment I think I have done something terribly wrong. Then she bucks her hips once, twice and tells me that if I don't fuck her into the mattress right now she will never speak to me again. I pull out the finger and position myself above her.

She grasps my cock and I gasp in surprise.

She tells me it's easier if she guides me in. I try to form a regular heartbeat and a coherent answer, but fail spectacularly, at both.

I feel the wet opening press against the head of my cock and I clench my muscles tightly to stop myself from coming straight away.

The only thing driving me on is the desire to see Rukia lose control beneath me.

Ever so slowly, she consumes me.

We both groan and I shiver in delight. Not because this is sex with a girl for the first time, but because, right now, I can safely say that Rukia Kuchiki is _all mine. _

I don't have to share her with anyone else, not her brother, not Renji, not _anyone..._

"Move."

I buck my hips awkwardly and she sighs, her arms wrap around my back and her head presses into the junction between my head and neck. I feel her hot breath against my skin, it gives me goose bumps.

I can feel her hot, slick walls constrict around me, hear her raspy breath in my ear and taste the salt on her skin.

She squeezes again and I automatically push forwards, deeper into her. The pressure and heat and wetness is incredible, I can't stop myself from gasping her name.

Her hand fists my hair, gently pulling it with each thrust.

She moans.

My breath catches in my throat, when the heat gripping me suddenly decides to try and suck me in, squeezing my cock until it almost hurts to move.

In the end all it takes is a tiny whisper that melts my marrow, and turns my blood into liquid fire that spreads throughout every vein, artery, and nerve ending until I am sure I have died and gone to hell because my body feels so _hot._

"Ichigo..._oh..."_ She trembles beneath me, her nails dig into my flash as she comes.

That whisper, more erotic than any moan or scream, undoes me.

I feel her wetness suck me dry, until there is nothing else left in me to give.

I'm breathing heavily and my back aches.

A pause and then-

"I'm no good for you, Ichigo."

I freeze, I'm about to pull out of her.

Instead I slowly push back in and gently place my head against her breast, my body resting between her legs.

"So."

It's not a question, but it's not an answer either. It's just a word to explain that there is no reason on earth, which is going to convince me to get out of this bed and leave her warmth.

I feel her uneven breath against my hair, the rush of her pulse beneath my head and the contented sigh that escapes her lips as she closes her eyes.

There is no moon in the sky tonight, only darkness and stars.

I like nights like this.

* * *

Heya! This is my first story in a while and I just thought I'd explain it a bit. :) Ichigo knows Rukia is no good for him, but he sees this as insignificant. I haven't really decided why though... maybe he's just stupid? OR maybe he's in love? Hehehe I'll leave it for you to decide! Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm open to criticism :D x x x


End file.
